1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training machine that is used by an individual to exercise in order to improve physical strength.
2. Background Information
A variety of training machines have been proposed in the past that enable an individual to exercise with an appropriate load. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2858852 proposes a training machine control apparatus that comprises a variable load applying apparatus for applying a load to a trainee. This control apparatus detects the amount of exercise performed by the trainee, and compares the detected amount of exercise with a desired overfatigue discrimination reference value. If a state wherein the detected exercise amount is less than the reference value continues for a prescribed time or longer, then the mode will switch to a cool down exercise mode, which gradually decreases the amount of the load of the load apparatus. Japanese Patent No. 2858852 discloses that, if the trainee becomes fatigued, then he or she can smoothly transition to a cool down exercise without overexerting his or herself, and the training can thereby be safely interrupted.
In addition, Japanese Examined Utility Model Application No. S61-22609 recites a physical strength training apparatus that programmatically controls the load by using a torque motor as the load. This apparatus detects the position of a lever that is operated by a trainee as well as the load acting upon the lever, and controls the output of the torque motor. Below are examples of output control:
(a) The output of the torque motor is controlled so that the position of the lever is always fixed.
(b) The output of the torque motor is always fixed.
(c) The output of the torque motor is controlled in accordance with the position of the lever.
(d) The time and the position of the lever are associated, and the torque output is controlled in accordance with the position of the lever, i.e., the time.
Thus, Japanese Examined Utility Model Application No. S61-22609 discloses that, because the load is controlled by the torque motor and not by weight, the load is easily adjusted and it is possible to programmatically control the load to conform to arbitrary characteristics.
When a trainee actually uses a training machine to apply a load and exercise, even if he or she becomes fatigued midway, the load can be slightly decreased and the trainee can subsequently continue the exercise with that load. However, the training machine control apparatus recited in Japanese Patent No. 2858852 will enter the cool down exercise mode once the trainee becomes fatigued. Consequently, the load steadily decreases and the exercise will end, even if the trainee still has the willpower and the physical strength to continue the exercise.
The physical strength training apparatus recited in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application No. S61-22609 determines the output of the torque motor based on the position of the lever and the load acting thereupon, and there is consequently a risk that the output of the torque motor will stay the same regardless of whether the trainee is fatigued.
In other words, a training machine has yet to be proposed wherein, instead of stopping an exercise if the trainee becomes fatigued, the trainee can exercise without overexertion while the machine provides support so that the trainee can accomplish the target exercise.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved training machine that supports a trainee so that he or she can attain a target value of an exercise, even if he or she becomes fatigued. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.